Lillys Run
by Greggo'sLittleWriter
Summary: WARNING:IMPLIED SLASH IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ!  Nick s daughter Lilly decides to go for a run, when she was interrupted by her fathers boyfriend. Read to find out more :


Title:Lilly's Run

Author:CrazedCSIJunkie

Summary: A simple one-shot.

A.N.:In this fic, Wendy Simms became a CSI, Warrick never died,Riley and Ray did come to CSI and Cathrine is the boss..All mistakes are mine,Don't forget to reveiw at the end! Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Lylah Stokes calls out to her father, not hearing him answer, she finishes up her drawing and puts her coloured pencils she puts her coloured pencils back in there box and into her room, Lilly picks up her drawing of her dog Marvick and walking into the living room to show her Dad what she drew.<p>

She finds her golder retrevier agianst the glass sliding door, whineing to get out and her father fast asleep on the lays her sketch on the coffee table and walks over to the side door to let Marvick out in the backyard. She then gets the Texas Lonhorns blanket off the back of the couch and lays it over Nick. Afrer a minute of two, The 13 year old decides to sit in her blue bean bag chair that her Dad's boyfriend Greg got her for easter last year and grabs the TV remote off of the coffee table. After surfing through the channells for a few minutes she stops at YTV and watches I-Carly with the volume on low.

After the show ended, the short auburn haired teen's stomach grumbled so she quietly got up and walked into the kitchin to find something to eat. On her way to the kitchen she looks out the side door to see Marvick laying in the in the kitchen, Lylah looks in the fridge for something to eat. After not finding anything that appealed to her, she goes over to the cupboard to continue her search. She notices that Greg left his ketchup chips her from when he stayed the night 2 days ago and grabs them before quietly walking out the side door and relaxing on the deck with the munched on the chips and every once and awhile she would give Marvick one. A short time later the younger Stokes looks at her Taylor Swift watch to see that it was 2:30 and knowing that her Dad wouldnt want to sleep any later then 4, she took the food inside and the dog followed.

Once she put the chips back in the pantry, she gets a piece of black paper off the the bowl on the table beside the front door to write Nick a note but before she had the chance to write it her father's cell phone started to vibrate against the coffee table. Lylah didnt want it to wake her dad so she quickly grabed it and noticed the caller ID said it was Greg so she answered it

"Hi"She says quietly, walking into the kitchen so didnt wake him up

"Lylah? Is that you?" Greg answers confused

"Yah Greggo, its me" she says sitting down on a bar stool

"Hi ya hunny, How's my favorite girl doing?"

"I'm good, gunna go for a run while Daddy naps. I was just about to write him a note when you called."

"Nick's sleeping?" Greg asks

"Yep, he's been sleeping for an hour or so. He fell asleep watching TSN"

"There's no surprize, is Marvick outside Kiddo?" Greg asks chuckling

"Nah, he's inside with me. I was planning on taking him with me, should I leave him here?" Lilly asks her father's boyfriend

Greg thinks about it for a moment before answering her " There isnt a need to do that now, Marvick hasnt been out for a run in a long time and he's likely to wake Nick up anyways so take him with you."

Lilly snaps the dogs Dallas cowboys collar to his blue leash.

"Greggo, you gotta work late again dontcha?" Lilly asks sofly

Greg sighs " Yeah kiddo i do, I wish I didn't but with your Aunt Riley on her vacation me and your

Aunt Wendy and uncle Ray have to work alot."

"Oh thats sucky, Do you mean Rileys baby vaca? Dad's not gunna be too pleased about that."

Greg grins at the younger Stokes' choice of words, while walking into his office that he shares with Ray, Riley and Nick.

"Yes,Riley's baby vaca. I know that your father isnt going to be happy about it but Aunt Cath told me eariler that after I finish this case I can go home the rest of the week."

"Yay Dad will be happy to hear that. Whats the case about?" Lilly asks curious

Greg smiles "Well somebody was killed Lils"

"Was its more then one death? Was there alot of blood? was it a murder?" She questions him.

" No just one, they were shot, and the evidence so far shows that this person was murdered"

"Woh. Uncle Gil always says that the evidence never lies so it shouldn't be so hard to prove it to a jury and judge that the person was murdered right?"

"not exactly. I still have to find the murderer"

"Well good luck Greg. Are you going to come over once you close the case?" Lily asks hopefully

Greg sighs sitting in his leather chair "I don't know kid, I'm pretty tired. I'd have to pack a bag and I'm positive that once I'm finished this case all I will wanna do is sleep."

"Who said anything about packing a bag?" She asks confused

"Hun if I want to stay over night, which I know once I get there you and your father won;'t let me leave

Lilly giggles

" So I'll need clothes to wear and they wont magically appear in your dad's closet"

"They already have Greggo!"

He frowns confused "What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, some of your band clothes are in Dad's closet, Your PS3 is next to my xbox in the den, your metal is next to my taylor swift and Dad's George Strait in the living room, And thats only the things off the top of my head. I honestly have no idea what the hell you have left in your apartment!" Lilly says taking a breath

"Language missy! You know your dad doesnt approve of the language in his house." Greg says too shocked to comment on what she said about all his things at Nick's place.

" I know, Im sorry Greg but its true"

"Yes I know sweetheart, And for your information I do have things at my apartment."

"Yeah yeah yeah, not much though. Well I better go, I wanna be back before Dad gets up.": Lilly says grabbing her I-pod off the counter

"Smart idea, well tell Nick I called please?:

"Sure thing Greggo, Your still comeing over later right?"

"Probally, Have a good run Kiddo" Greg says smiling

"I will thanks, Love ya Greg" Lilly says getting ready to end the call

"Love you too Lilly" Greg waits for her to hang up before closeing his phone and laying it on his desk. He leans back against his chair and closing his eyes he mumbles to himself "Lilly has a good point Sanders, a very good point.

* * *

><p>Lilly sits Nick's phone down and starts to write the note again<p>

_Dad,_

_Hey I'm off for a run with Marvick down at the park round the block. Greggo called while u were sleeping he's workin l8te again :( Bummer i know but he is coming_

_over after work. You really should just ask em to move in already! xoxo Lilly_

She sits the finished note by his cell and turns her I-pod on, choosing her Red playlist. After attaching the player to ger shirt and putting her ear buds in her ears,she grabs Marvick's leash. She double checks her necklace to make sure she has her house key and quietly goes out the front door closing and locking it behind her softly

* * *

><p><em>Hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter, I should have more in about 2 weeks. BUT if you guys leave a reveiw I would post quicker! Please let me know what you think. Concrit it welcome as well... xoJessi<em>


End file.
